parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Do The Roar (Crossover)
the scene when Shrek roars in Shrek Forever After. Characters (Who Flies Away) *Mr. Peabody And Sherman (2014 Film) *Mufasa (The Lion King) *Ratso and Westley (The Ugly Duclking and Me!) *Linnux (Rock Dog) *Roland (Strange Magic) *Mambo and Munk (Happily N'ever After) *Felicie and Victor (Leap!) *Kazar (The Wild) *Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Dug Hognob and Goona (Early Man) *Valiant (2005 Film) *El Macho (Despicable Me 2) *King Goobot and Ooblar (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genious 2001) *Vitruvius (The LEGO Movie) *Alpha Beta and Gamma (Up) *Rodney Copperbottom and Fender (Robots) *The Lorax (2012 Movie) *Tom Cat and Jerry (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Fievel (An American Tail) *Arthur Claus and Bryony (Arthur Christmas) *Rameses II (The Prince of Egypt) *Drix and Osmosis Jones (2001 Film) *Waluigi and Wario (SMG4 Bloopers: The Wacky Wario Bros.: Golfing for Gold) *Screwie (Everyone's Hero) *Gargoyle Ronnie and Gargoyle Reggie (Sherlock Gnomes) *Mayor Ned McDodd (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) *Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy: Fool on the Ed) *Chungu and Nne (The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar) *Kate and Humpley (Alpha and Omega) *Bloom Stella Layla Tecna Musa (Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom) *Zartog (Space Chimps) *Evelyn Deavor (Incredibles 2) *Raegar (Sheeps and Wolves) *Wallace (Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers) *Soto (Ice Age) *Miss Fritter (Cars 3) *Baldi and Yoda (SMG4 Bloopers: If Mario was in... Baldi's Basics) *Herman Schultz/Shocker (Spider-Man: Homecoming) *Metal Beard (The LEGO Movie) *Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Pear (Annoying Orange: Apple Keynote) *Miraculous Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir: Origins - Part 1) *Bloom (Winx Club) *Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer and Goddard (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genious 2001) *Prince John (Robin Hood) *Sherlock Gnomes and Juliet (Sherlock Gnomes) *Reg (Silly Animals) *DJ Drake (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Coraline *Flynn Rider and Maximus (Tangled) *RJ and Verne (Over the Hedge) *Diesel 10 (Thomas and The Magic Railroad) *Grubber (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Astrid (Dragons Race to the Edge: Total Nightmare) *Scuttle and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Michael Jordan (Space Jam) *Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Bernard and Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Hela (Thor: Ragnarok) *Yogi Bear (2010 Film) *Benny (The Wild) *Flora, Tecna, Stella, and Musa (Winx Club: Season 1) *Giselle (Enchanted) *Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants: Shangaied) *The Raccoon (Incredibles 2) *Zeebad (Doogal) *Twillight Sparkle and The Storm King (My Little Pony The Movie) *Fifi (The Peanuts Movie) *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes: Back In Action) *Kitty Galore (Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) *Axel & Loco (A Bug's Life) *Preed (Titan A. E.) *Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park) *Robbie (Lazy Town: We Are Number One!) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Blanky, Toaster & Lampy (The Little Brave Toaster) *Postman Pat (Postman Pat: The Movie) *Midnight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games) *Rover Dangerfield *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Aldrich Killian (Iron Man 3) *Proxima Midnight (Avengers: Infinity War) *Shaw, Boog and Elliot (Open Season) *Kion, Fuli, Ono, Bunga and Beshte (The Lion Guard: Never Roar Again) *Mary and Sarah Sanderson (Hocus Pocus 1993) *Bela (Hotel Transilvania 2) *Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) *Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Ozzie (Rock Dog) *Santa Clause (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse Shorts: No Service!) *Kaa (The Jungle Book) *B.O.B, Missing Link and Dr. Cockroach (Monsters VS. Aliens) *Ultron (Avengers: Age of Ultron) *Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Botticelli (The Tale of Despereaux) *Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rocket (Little Einsteins) *Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Dixie (Daddy I'm a Zombie) *Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Grug, Belt, and Guy, (The Croods) *Scout Fairies (Legend of The Neverbeast) *Niko and Julius (The Flight Before Christmas) *Patrick Star (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *Abigail (Once Upon A Forest) *Golf Ball (BFDI) *Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Queen (Snow White and The Seven Dwarves) *Raven Queen and Apple White (Ever After High: Dragon Games) *The Bowler Hat Guy (Meet The Robinsons) *Tulip (Storks) *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Dory and Hank (Finding Dory) *Tari (SMG4 Bloopers: Mario The Ultimate Gamer) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons Movie) *Scar (The Lion King) *Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Mickey Mouse & Goofy (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Donald Duck's Clubhouse) *Knuckles (The Swan Princess 2) *Violet and Dash (Incredibles 2) *King Malbert (Igor) *Ernesto de La Cruz (Coco) *Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Cat R. Waul (An American Tail Fievel Goes West) *Pitch Black (Rise of The Guardians) *Clayton (Tarzan) *The Cat (Mickey Mouse Shorts: Gasp!) *Nigel (Rio) *Po and Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Reggie (Free Birds) *Stefano (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Gnomeo, Shroom and Featherstone (Gnomeo and Juliet) *Megamind *Aladar and Zini (Dinosaur) *Simba (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Tod and The Bear (The Fox and The Hound) *Dr. Neo Cortex and Crash Bandicoot (Crash Twinsanity) *SMG4 (SMG4 Bloopers: DerpTV: Mushroom Kingdom's Got Talent) *Dipper and Mabel (Gravity Falls) *Lou (Cats & Dogs) *Shere Khan, Mowgli and Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) *Duchess and Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Sheeta (Castle in the Sky) *James Hook (The Pirate Fairy) *Garfield (Garfield: The Movie) *Grayson (The Nut Job) *Mumble and Leopard Seal (Happy Feet) *James Bond (Skyfall) *Police Officers Patty and Paul and Grunion (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Clumsy Smurf (Smurfs The Lost Village) *Mandrake (Epic 2013) *Aloysius O'Hare (The Lorax 2012) *Jacquimo (Thumbelina) *Dot (A Bug's Life) *Cull Obsidian (Avengers: Infinity War) *Roddy (Flushed Away) *Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Frieda (Happily N'ever After) *Police Officers (Monster House) *Blythe and Roger Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe's Big Adventure Part One) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast 1991) *Lenny (Shark Tale) *Tuck (Best Pals Hand Time) *Lord Nooth (Early Man) *Harry Osborn/New Goblin (Spider Man 3) *Bruce Wayne/Batman Dick Grayson/Robin Barbara Gordon/Batgirl and Alfred (The Lego Batman Movie) *Victor Van Dort and Emily (Corpse Bride) *Toto (Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-celent Adventure) *Po (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Drake (The Pebble of the Penguin) *Jane (Return to Never Land) *Patchy the Pirate (Spongebob Squarepants: Shangaied) *Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Gavin, Roger, and Gertie (Ice Age: Collision Course) *Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars 2) *Varian (Tangled: The Series) *Helga (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Goigoi and Reirei (The Lion Guard: Too Many Termites) *Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Bernard Bear *Akiko Glitter (The Emoji Movie) *Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Ofelia (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible) *Dr. Schadenfreude (Igor) *Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *The Mirror (Veggietales) *Eggs (The Boxtrolls) *Gru (Despicable Me 3) *Van Helsing (Hotel Transylvania 3) *Melvin Sneedly (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Mordu (Brave) *Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *Olaf (Frozen) *Steele (Balto) *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Tinker Bell and Terence (Tinker Bell and The Lost Treasure) *Rocky Rhodes and Ginger (Chicken Run) *Oh, Captain Smek and Boovs (Home) *Mai (Next Gen) *Darkar (Winx Club) *Moriarty (Sherlock Gnomes) *Tamatoa (Moana) *Sheriff Not-A-Robot (The Lego Movie) *Evil Ski-Teams and Boingo (Hoodwinked!) *Bo (The Star) *GO-4 (WALL-E) *Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Alex (Madagascar) *Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Paul "Dibs" Plutzker (Casper) *Troll (Enchanted) *Ramsley (Haunted Mansion) *Max and Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *Professor Poppypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Lovelace (Happy Feet) *Chicken Litttle, Buck Luck and Kirby (Chicken Little; 2005) *Billy (Animal United) *Jenny Bernett (Monster House) *Wyborne (Coraline) *Bolt, Mittens, Rhino *Hades (Hercules) *Manny Sid and Diego (Ice Age) *The Farmer (Shaun The Sheep The Movie) *Percy (Thomas and Friends: Percy Runs Away) *BoCo (Thomas and friends: the diseasel) *Pristine Figg, Lickboot and Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Terry Dexter and Princess Dawn (Here Comes the Grump) *Zach (Wild Kratts: Let the Rhinos Roll) *Smarty (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Loki (The Avengers) *Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Horton (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) *Buck (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Ludo (Star Vs. the Forces of Evil: Quest Buy) *Dragon Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) *Charles Muntz (Up) *Barkis Bittern (Corpse Bride) *Gepetto, Figaro, Cleo, Pinocchio *Gaturro (2010 Film) *Cretaceous and Maelstrom (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *The Mane 6 (My Little Pony The Movie) *Bill Sykes (Oliver & Company) *Max (Cats Dont's Dance) *Maui (Moana) *Icy, Darcy, Stormy (Winx Club: Season 2) *Von Talon (Valiant) *Tybalt (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Tinkerbell Silvermist Rosetta Vidia Fawn and Iridessa (The Pirate Fairy) *Bratty Kid (The Loud House) *Mzingo and the Vultures (The Lion Guard: The Search of Utamu) *Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank) *Ebony Maw (Avengers: Infinity War) *King the Wolf (Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze) *Francis E. Francis (The Boss Baby) *Nyx (Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Never Beast) *Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Larry Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape (The Pirates who Don't Do Anything: A Veggie Tales Movie) *Barry (Sausage Party) *A. Thumper (Shaun the Sheep Movie) *Luigi (SMG4 Bloopers: The Mario Café) *Obesey, Mr and Mrs. Griffin (All Creatures Big and Small) *Ripslinger (Planes) *Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Sqarepants: Squid's Day Off) *Fisher Biskit (Littlest Pet Shop: Heart of Parkness) *The Wickersham Brothers (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) *Mortadelo and Filemon (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible) *Louis (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Kirk the Woodsman (Hoodwinked!) *Lord Business and Emmet (The Lego Movie) *Mario and Yoshi (SMG4 Bloopers: Stupid Mario World) *Animal Control (The Secret Life of Pets) *Racers (Cars 2006) *Napoleon and Lafayette (The Aristocats) *Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Delightful Children From Down the Lane (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Pluto and the Reindeer (Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas) *Sugar Sprinkles Penny Ling and Buttercream (Littlest Pet Shop: Sweet (Truck) Ride) *Dagda (Epic 2013) *Ruffshodd (Racing Stripes) *Norm and the Lemmings (Norm of the North) *Mole (The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature) *The Giant Squid (Finding Dory) *Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked) *Balto *Fear (Inside Out) *Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) *Bodi (Rock Dog) *Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear (Toy Story 3) *Beagle Boys (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers) *Katie (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) *Woody and Jeesie (Toy Story 2) *Red Puckett (Hoodwinked!) *Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Guy Gagne (Turbo 2013) *Scar Snout and Spike (The Rugrats Movie) *Z and Mandible (Antz) *Dodos (Ice Age) *Mushu (Mulan) *Winnie (The Boxtrolls) *Veruca Salt (Charlie and The Chocolate Factory) *Rango *Bully Boss (SMG4 Bloopers: Boil the Big Bully) *Flik (A Bug's Life) *Skip the Alien (Aliens in The Attic) *Mrs. Brisby and Jeremy (The Secret of NIHM) *Regine Le Haut (Leap!) *Bradley Uppercrust III (An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Danny (Cats Dont's Dance) *Tinker Bell and Periwinkle (Secret of the Wings) *Ferdinand (2017 Film) *Mario (SMG4 Bloopers: Marioception) *Myles Standish (Free Birds) *Mandragora (Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom) *Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Omar (Sahara) *Waluigi (SMG4 Bloopers: R64: Mario's Road Trip) *Zazu (The Lion King) *Bob Parr (The Incredibles) *Laverna (Barbie: Fairytopia) *Wolf W. Wolf and Twitchy (Hoodwinked!) *E.B. (Hop) *Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Weasels (The Prince & The Pauper) *Lian-Chu (Dragon Hunters) *Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Master Udon (Spongebob Squarepants) *Fifi, Roberto, Stanley, Roger, Rufus and Charlene (Open Season 2) *Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) *Scratte (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Theo (Turbo 2013) *Fawn (Legend of The Neverbeast) *Tom (Talking Tom And Friends Happy App-Loween) *El Primero (Ferdinand) *Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Avengers: Infinity War) *Brian (Doogal) *The King (Cars) *Gene Jailbreak and Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) *Lurleane and Pervis (The Good Dinosaur) *Van Pelt (Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle) *Bones (Monster House) *Felix and Newmann (The Missing Lynx) *The Were-Rabbit and Gromit (The Curse of The Were-Rabbit) *Carface (All Dogs In Heaven) *Juggernaut (Deadpool 2) *Mayor Muldoon (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature) *Little Girl (The Little Prince) *Watson (Sherlock Gnomes) *The Donkey Old Miller (The Star) *Vidia (Tinker Bell) *Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Susan Murphy (Monster VS. Aliens) *Anna and Kristoff (Frozen) *May (The Wild Life) *Paddington *Johny and Bears (Sing!) *Bigweld (Robots) *Flynn Squint Gupta Raz and Silas (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *The Superintendent and Professor Bacterio (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible) *Griselda and Sugar Plum (Strange Magic) *Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) *Surly and Andie (The Nut Job) *Thomas McGregor (Peter Rabbit 2018) *Dr. Otto Octavius (Spider Man 2) *Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) *Ted Wiggins (The Lorax; 2012) *Oscar (Shark Tale) *Percy "King" Dimpleweed (The Nut Job) *Condorito and Coné (Condorito (2017 film)) *Crysta (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Banzou (Duck! Duck! Goose!) *Rattleshake Jake (Rango) *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, DJ Drake, and Kate (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) *Basil and Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sinbad and Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Bob and Stuart (Minions) *Chief Mcbrusque and Scuttlebutt (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) *Jewel (Rio) *Mayor Phlegmming (Osmosis Jones) *Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Miss Simian (The Amazing World of Gumball: The Ape) *Spencer (Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle) *Chester V. (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) *Gargamel, Monty and Azrael (Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Giant Jaguar Statue and Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Zebedee (Doogal) *The Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) *Pigeon Toady (Storks) *Mega-Trogg (Gnome Alone) *Sir Ruber (Quest For Camelot) *The Mime (The Angry Birds Movie) *Burger-Beard (The Spongebob Movie Sponge Out of Water) *Phoenix Buchanan (Paddington 2) *Dr. Eggman (SMG4 Bloopers: Mario's Train Trip) *Green Gremlin (Cars 2) *Agent Classified Corporal Eva and Short Fuse (Pénguins of Madagascar 2014 Film) *Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) *Carlos (Hop) *Ramsley (Haunted Mansion) *Kai, Zoe and Budzo (Zambezia) *Heraclio (Justin and the Knights of Valour) *General Shanker (Escape from Planet Earth) *Tinky Winky (SMG4 Bloopers: Bad Star's Back! 300k special) *Grundel (Thumbelina) *Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Zurg (Toy Story 2) *Vector (Despicable Me) *Preston (Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties) *The Beast (Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild) *Winged Beast (9) *Headmaster (Deadpool 2) *Calabar (The Legend Of Secret Pass) *Zhong (Spark: A Space Tail) *Mr. Greene (Norm of The North) *Sarco (Dino Time) *Reggie (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas) *Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) *Phango (Khumba) *The Evil Queen (Ever After High: Dragon Games) *Coyotes (Melody Time) *Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie) *Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *The Other Mother/Beldam (Coraline) *Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Biskit Twins (Littlest Pet Shop: It's the Pet Fest! - Part 2) *Banjo the Woopile Cat *Mr. Tinkles (Cats & Dogs) *Gasket and Ratchet (Robots) *Chef (Trolls) *Ramon (Happy Feet) *Sauron (The Lego Batman Movie) *Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Warren T. Cat (An American Tail) *Macawnivore (The Croods) *Hunter (Storks) *Frabice (Minons) *Animals (Arthur Christmas) *Rex, Woog, Elsa and Dweeb (We're Back A Dinosaur's Story) *Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Ted (All Hail King Julien: Run for the Border) *Iago (Aladdin) *The Colonel (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Big Nose (Pink Panther & Pals: The Pink Painter Show) *Plankton (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) *Heavy (SMG4 Bloopers: The Mario Channel: MARIO'S CHALLENGE) *General Grawl (Planet 51) *Spike (Flushed Away) *Samson (The Wild) *ZigZag (The Thief & the Cobbler) *Manolo (The Book of Life) *Joy, Sadness and Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Hans, Greta and Klaus (Ferdinand) *Queen Victoria (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) *Millicent Clyde (Paddington) *Grem and Acer (Cars 2) *Dagnino and the Animals (Noah's Ark/El Arca) *Socrates (Animal United) *Ian and the Deers (Open Season) *King Kong (The Lego Batman Movie) *Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs: Treasure of the Middle Jungle) *Igor, Scamper and Brain (Igor) *Granny Puckett (Hoodwinked!) *Bad Apple (Veggietales: Larry-Boy and The Bad Apple) *Toad (SML: Toad's Mistake!) *Kenai (Brother Bear) *Vincent (Over the Hedge) *The Thief (The Thief & the Cobbler) *Raccoon (The Nut Job) *Jack Skellington And Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Tighten (Megamind) *Eeyore (Winnie The Pooh; 2011) *Riff (Rock Dog) *The Grand Duke Of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Astrid & Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Bowser (SMG4 Bloopers R64: Princess Capturing Simulator) *WALL-E *Miguel Rivera (Coco) *Alpha, Beata and Wolves (Storks) *Mike (Sing!) *Kuzco (Llama) and Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Shan Yu (Mulan) *Bog King (Strange Magic) *Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Fridge (Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle) *Zarina (The Pirate Fairy) *Marco Diaz (Star Vs. the Forces of Evil: Starsitting) *Dag (Barnyard 2006) *Hunter (The Star) *Alamena Slim (Home on The Range) *Victor Quatermaine (The Curse of The Were-Rabbit) *Insurance Adjuster Pencil (Annoying Orange: Passion's Birthday Blowout!) Transcript Do The Roar (Crossover)/Transcript Galleries mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-4708.jpg|Peabody and Sherman fell on the Anubiz mouth Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4172.jpg|Mufasa falled down in the Stanpede Screenshot_20180827-182745.png|Ratso and Westley blasted on by the egg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 2346.jpg|Linnux lauchess into the Mountains by Khampa Strange Magic Screenshot 2529.jpg|? happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-2422.jpg|Mambo and Munk falled on the Ground Leap_Ballerina_2016_Screenshot_0232.jpg|Felicie and Victor falls and lands on the Cart The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-8568.jpg|Kazar bashing on the Statue good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-4045.jpg|Arlo falls on the Cliff on the Ground Bandicam_2018-08-24_11-59-08-993.jpg|Dug and Goona falled down the toilet paper on the Lord Nooth's place jimmy-neutron-disneyscreencaps.com-8399.jpg|King Goobot and Ooblar fless on the asteroid by Jimmy Neutron Valiant_Screenshot_0807.jpg|Valiant flies on the Window lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-217.jpg|Vitrutious gets kicked by Lord Business lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-6284.jpg|The Lorax trowned on the Woods by Aunt Grizelda tomjerry-disneyscreencaps.com-713.jpg|Tom Cat hited a Wrecking Ball along With Jerry Prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-10309.jpg|Rameses II slides on The Water Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-4058.jpg|Drix and Osmosis Jones fleeded on The Sneezer Jorge_and_Buster_Death.png|Wario and Waluigi falled down in the Ice Water Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-5575.jpg|Mayor fless on the air by Horton Edd_Sticky.png|Edd flies thrpugh the window The-final-battle_(160).png|Chungu and Nne fless on Kion's roar alpha-omega-disneyscreencaps.com-6397.jpg|Kate and Humpley slides on Snow hilbert sonia sarah juan and lesbon defeat.png|Bloom Stella Layla Tecna Musa falling in the Skyes Space-chimps-disneyscreencaps.com-7395.jpg|? Savana_defeat.png|Evelyn gets sucked on a plane by elastigirl Raegar's death.jpg|Raegar falls into the Falls wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-3121.jpg|Wallace slides on the Kitchen ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7869.jpg|Soto being Knocked out By Manny cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-5750.jpg|Miss Fritter launched on the Poster Kyle_and_Stanley_Defeat.png|Baldi and Yoda about to Crash on Gotta Sweep Spiderman-homecoming-movie-screencaps.com-11408.jpg|Shocker gets hitted on the SchoolBus by Spiderman Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9709.jpg|Metal Beard fells on The Ground Melody flies away.png|Melody got launched as the Whale sneezed Screenshot_20180803-151711.png|Pear falled into the Pit by Apple kicking and Saying "This..Is..APPLE!" OR1-(752).png|Ladybug flies in paris Screenshot_20180707-033255.png|Bloom falls into the Pit after the Chase Jimmy-neutron-disneyscreencaps.com-347.jpg|Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer and Goddard falling on space Screenshot 20180521-111601.png|Juliet and Sherlock about to crash the tree Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-742.jpg|DJ Drake falling in the Fake Building coraline-disneyscreencaps.com-9454.jpg|Coraline falls on the Ground tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-2009.jpg|Flynn and Maximus falls on the Ground overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-4868.jpg|RJ and Verne gettin launched on the Sliding in the Sky Diesel 10's defeat.png|Diesel 10 falls in the bridge Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-3504.jpg|Michael Jordan flies on the Ground by Yosemite Sam boss-baby-disneyscreencaps.com-3624.jpg|Tim flies up along with Boss Baby Screenshot_20180829-212602.png|Flora Stella Tecna and Musa flies on the Tornado enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-1188.jpg|Gissele falls down on The Well Fly_of_dispair.jpg|Squidward being trowed on the Fly of Despair by The Flying Dutchman IMG_20180907_162609.jpg|Raccon being kicked by Jack-Jack Maua_death.png|Zeebad fells in the Roundabout Twilight_and_Storm_King_swept_into_the_storm_MLPTM.png|Twillight Sparkle and The Storm King sweept on the storms peanuts-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8003.jpg|Fifi falled down on the Blimp looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-4400.jpg|Yosemite Sam launchess on the TNT cats-dogs-revenge-movie-screencaps.com-8558.jpg|Kitty Galore flyes on the Cotton Candy matchine by Squeaker bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6606.jpg|Axel & Loco gets knocked on By Hopper Sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-7064.png|Dragon Maleficent falling to the death Postman Pat Screaming.png|Postman Pat flying into the Roof Midnight Sparkle --NOOOO!!!!-- EG3.png|Midnight Sparkle gets zapped up by Sunset Shimmer Rover_Dangerfield_Wobbles.png|Rover Dangerfield shakes his head as the rooster coking a doddle doo kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-9407.jpg|Tai Lung slides on the Ground by Po avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14062.jpg|Proxima Midnight being squished on Hocus-pocus-disneyscreencaps.com-10470.jpg|Mary and Sarah Sanderson fless on the sunset Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-8883.jpg|Mighty Eagle slides on the table nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5704.jpg|Santa sucked on the Oogie's lair monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-4903.jpg|Missing Link and Dr. Cockroach bashed on the car by B.O.B toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-2416.jpg|Mr. Potato Head fless on Rex's roar tale-desperaux-disneyscreencaps.com-9803.jpg|Botticelli falls on the ground Bandicam 2018-08-24 12-03-15-670.jpg|Snowball failed on the water Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-9426.jpg|Rudy falls on the Cliff by Momma daddy-im-a-zombie-disneyscreencaps.com-5655.jpg|Dixie falled down on the Cliff after seeing Fire the-croods-disneyscreencaps.com-8024.jpg|Grug, Belt, and Guy, after gettin stucked on tar Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-3462.jpg|Scout Fairies falled down on the Ground spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7967.jpg|Patrick Star being Slaped by Dennis IMG_20180806_163711.jpg|Golf Ball slaps on By Snowball Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy flies and slides on the Farm Snowwhite-disneyscreencaps.com-13483.jpg|Queen falled down on the Cliff and gets Crushed a Boulder Herry_and_Samsa_death.png||Raven Queen and Apple White falled on the sky Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-3235.jpg|Tulip falled down as Junior shouting "BACK OFF!" rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8386.jpg|Percival C. McLeach falling into the Falls finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4926.jpg|Dory & Hank fell on The Water Screenshot_20180830-214941.png|Tari being jumpsared by Mario Homer Slide.jpg|Homer Simpson slides on the Rope Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9498.jpg|Scar falled down on the Pride Rock by Simba Screenshot_20180618-131650.png|Violet and Dash blast on the Incredimobile igor-disneyscreencaps.com-8587.jpg|Malbert falled down on the Arena by Schaudenfraud Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10167.jpg|Ernesto kicked out and hitted a bell By Pepita Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10053.jpg|Pitch Black falls into the Pit tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9101.jpg|Clayton falls down on the Lines rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9892.jpg|Nigel blasted on by Blu kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-4683.jpg|Po and Boss Wolf flies on the sky Freebirds-disneyscreencaps.com-5056.jpg|Reggie flies in the Woods Spike_death_and_presumed_despair.jpg|Stefano blasting on the canon from the screaming by The Penguins dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-2261.jpg|Aladar and Zini fell on the Cliff and falling to the Water lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4624.jpg|Simba fell down on the Stanpede (in the segond film) Screenshot_20180820-215223.png|Dr. Neo Cortex and Crash Bandicoot falled down on the Pit Screenshot_20180830-214719.png|SMG4 blasted on by Fishy Boopkins Bandicam_2018-08-24_12-01-28-018.jpg|Dipper and Mabel falls down on the sky Huana defeat.png|Lou fleeded on the House jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6956.jpg|Shere Khan, Mowgli jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6957.jpg|and Shanti falling on the Lava also Ballo saving Him Castleinthesky-disneyscreencaps.com-398.jpg|Sheeta falls down on the Blimp pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-7039.jpg|James Hook falls down on the Pirate Ship garfield-movie-screencaps.com-6470.jpg|Garfield falled down on the Truck nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8791.jpg|Grayson flying down on the Wheel happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4047.jpg|Mumble and Leopard Seal falls and slides on the Ice 60762DE3-3F57-42AF-890E-123E2330079D.jpeg|James Bond gets shot by eve moneypenny mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-8291.jpg|Police Officers Patty and Paul Peterson and Ms.Grunion fliying on the Ramp Smurfs Lost Village 2017 Screenshot 0351.jpg|Clumsy Smurf slide on the Tree bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-5035.jpg|Dot falling down on the Canyon avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13958.jpg|Cull Obsidian flies and being blowed up happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-8597.jpg|Frieda falls into the Portal by Ella punching on him Blythes_Big_Adventure_Part_100027.jpg|Blythe and Roger Baxter fllying trough the City Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9283.jpg|Gaston falls down on the Beast's castle Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6770.jpg|Lenny trowed on the Signes by Oscar IMG_20180806_163528.jpg|Nooth hitted a Football by Dug sliding in the City.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman Dick Grayson/Robin Barbara Gordon/Batgirl and Alfred falls on the Building Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-4574.jpg|Victor Van Dort got Taken by Emily to The Land of Dead kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-9529.jpg|Po falls down into the Ground pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-7303.jpg|Drake falls on the Castle peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4021.jpg|Jane pushed on the Ground secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-2861.jpg|Gidget falls down And Lands on The Window ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-8618.jpg|Gavin, Roger, and Gertie crahsed an asteroid and falls on the ground Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-1229.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Mater before gettin farted Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9258.jpg|Helga fells on the ground By Rouke Too-many-termites_(529).png|? Too-many-termites_(530).png|? Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-1649.jpg|Marlin slides and flies on the Boat Screenshot_20180803-181824.png|Bernard Bear falled down on the Cactus Screenshot_20180828-144305.png|Akiko Glitter got deleted by Alex and falls to the dumpster httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9973.jpg|Drago fell in the Ground by Toothless and Hiccup Screenshot_20180820-220519.png|Ofelia slides on the T.I.A igor-disneyscreencaps.com-9006.jpg|Dr. Schadenfreude falled down on the Bot by Eva Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8356.jpg|Sulley and Mike fells in The Door Factory Screenshot 2017-08-18 at 3.29.34 PM.png|The Mirror falls to the death in the Castle boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-5323.jpg|Eggs swinged on Mr. Trout Winnie and Archivald Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-723.jpg|Gru launchess into The City by Balthazar Bratt Screenshot_20180820-222438.png|Van Helsing falling down on the dead end Lord_Darkar's_death.png|Lord Darkar zapped on the death by Bloom and the Others Moriarty falling down.jpg|Moriarty falled down on the Museum by Sherlock Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4170.jpg|Sheriff Not-A-Robot and his cowboybots falling on a canyon screaming Olaf_Falls_Down.jpeg|olaf falled down by marshmallow balto-disneyscreencaps.com-5990.jpg|Steele falls on the Cliff tinkerbell-lost-treasure-disneyscreencaps.com-7327.jpg|Tink and Terence flying in The Wrecking Ship chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-6334.jpg|Rocky Ginger slides in the Pie Matchgine Screenshot_20180803-152052.png|Bo being kicked By The Hunter Casper-movie-screencaps.com-8948.jpg|Paul "Dibs" Plutzker fless on the window Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-3823.jpg|Alex bashing on Melman by Glria ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8562.jpg|Gutt fells in the Water by Manny Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-4965.jpg|Max and Duke falls on the sewers captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-8014.jpg|Poppypants crashed on the Controllers chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-7762.jpg|Chicken Litttle, Buck Luck and Kirby about to hit on te Wall Monster_House_Screenshot_1769.jpg|Jenny Bernett sucked on the Pipes coraline-disneyscreencaps.com-10814.jpg|Wyborne hitted and Slides on the Ground Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-5430.jpg|Manny Sid and Diego slides on the Ice Shaun The Sheep Screenshot 0441.jpg|Farmer about to Crash on The Car 8564C670-1035-43D8-B48C-5D42B9E1A7AD.png|Percy running away from Gordon “I won’t stay here il run away he puffed” 9545D824-9642-4446-B8F5-4C62FA90C9D1.png|BoCo is shocked after getting bullied by bill and Ben Screenshot_20180820-224926.png|Terry Dexter and Princess Dawn slides on the Ground Screenshot 2016-09-15 at 2.38.13 PM.png|Zach fless on the Tree horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-6802.jpg|Horton falling Down on The Mountains Bartok-disneyscreencaps.com-7024.jpg|Dragon Ludmilla falls on the water Up-disneyscreencaps.com-10070.jpg|Charles Mutz fells on the House Russell, Dug and Kevin of Death Bandicam_2018-08-24_11-46-11-108.jpg|Gaturro falled down on the Coppel store Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps_com-8509.jpg|Cretaceous and Maelstrom crashed on the death Mane_Six_and_Spike_plummet_into_the_river_MLPTM.png|Mane 6 falls down on the Bridge Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7570.jpg|Bill Sykes about to Crash on The Car Death Screenshot_20180113-124247.png|Icy, Darcy, Stormy flies on the despair Gnomeo-juliet-disneyscreencaps.com-6120.jpg|Tybalt about to hia a wall saying "oh. that wall." pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-2647.jpg|Tinkerbell Silvermist Rosetta Vidia Fawn and Iridessa gets switched on the Talents By Zarina Bandicam_2018-08-24_12-04-40-189.jpg|Bratty Kid crashed on the supermarket Blownawayflock.png|? Dr. Nefarious' death.jpg|Dr. Nefarious falls down on the Electricity by Ratchet avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-7400.jpg|Ebony Maw gets sucked on by Iron Man tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-5992.jpg|Nyx covers in the ground balto2-disneyscreencaps.com-8068.jpg|Niju falls on Ice IMG_20180806_163500.jpg|Larry Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape falling intro the Water Screenshot_20180830-215033.png|Luigi hits a Plate By Mario Trumper flying.jpg|A. Thumper flies on the Pile of Poop By the Bull Ripslinger_Crashed.png|Ripslinger crashed on the Toilets Squid's_Day_Off_04.png|Mr. Krabs about to crash on the wall by Spongebob Heart_of_parkness_00305.jpg|Fisher Biskit slides on the Water horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-696.jpg|The Wickersham Brothers bashing on horton Screenshot_20180820-221342.png|Mortadelo and Filemón flies on the sky Hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-4575.jpg|Kirk the Woodsman slide on the House Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-10869.jpg|Lord Business and Emmet Blashed into the Skies Gerry_and_Mumba_Defeat.png|Mario and Yoshi lauchess into the Spaces by Larry Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-484.jpg|Racers crashing on the Racers by Chick Hicks captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-7258.jpg|Captain Underpants fless on Turbo Toilet 2000's roar The_Delightful_Children_From_Down_The_Lane's_presumed_death.png|Delightful Children From Down the Lane slides and falls in the Waterfalls Norm_North_Screenshot_0853.jpg|Norm and the Lemmings slides on the House Nut_Job_2_Nutty_By_Nature_Screenshot_1008.jpg|Mole blasted on the Underground by Gunther Rock_Dog_2016_Screenshot_0820.jpg|Bodi riding on the Streets Katie Flying.jpg|Katie lauchess into the Tree by Sour Kangaroo toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9589.jpg|Woody and Jeesie swinged in the Plane hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-1292.jpg|Red falling down on the Woods Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8440.jpg|Scar Snout and Spike falling on he Bridge Charlie-and-the-chocolate-factory-disneyscreencaps.com-8657.jpg|Veruca Salt Slides In The Pipes rango-disneyscreencaps.com-885.jpg|Rango sldies on the Streets in The Desert Terry_Defeat.png|Bully Boss falls into the Lava Leap_Ballerina_2016_Screenshot_2447.jpg|Regine stucked on After the Final Battle Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8502.jpg|Bradley flies uon and crashed on a blimp by Tank Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-6847.jpg|Danny fell on The Building By Max secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-3836.jpg|Tink and Periwinkle falling Down on the ice Bandicam_2018-08-24_11-40-08-149.jpg|Mario falled on the hole by Toad Freebirds-disneyscreencaps.com-9381.jpg|Myles Standish launched on the Storms Screenshot_20180803-154529.png|Mandragora fell on the ground after Faragona shooting on Her Bandicam 2018-08-24 11-56-16-148.jpg|Jonathan flies on the broomstick after Mavis hitting my head lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2397.jpg|Zazu launching on The Sky by the Hyenas incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-5979.jpg|Bob Parr being Trowed by The Unidroid Miles_and_Surly_Defeat.png|Wolf W. Wolf and Twitchy slides on the Water prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-2411.jpg|Weasels falling down on the Castle Craven_death.png|Lian-Chu fallied down on the Cloud by Mamular Screenshot_2017-10-10_at_3.51.36_PM.png|Master Udon falls to his death Open-season2-disneyscreencaps.com-7195.jpg|Fifi, Roberto, Stanley, Roger, Rufus and Charlene slides in The Water Screenshot_20180820-221829.png|Fawn flies on the ground Screenshot_20180820-214351.png|Tom falls on the ground spiderman-falls-down.jpg|Spider-Man/Peter Parker falled down on the Parachute by Iron Man Lenny_death.png|Brian lauchess into the Trains by Dylan Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12114.jpg|The King about to crash on the Ground by Chick Hicks Monster_House_Screenshot_0654.jpg|Bones is eaten alive By The House curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8654.jpg|The Were-Rabbit and Gromit falling down on the Ground Dogs-heavenbr-disneyscreencaps.com-8496.jpg|Carface falls into The Water Nut_Job_2_Nutty_By_Nature_Screenshot_2293.jpg|Mayor Muldoon fless and falls on the Floating Palace Little_Prince_Screenshot_1837.jpg|Little Girl falls on the House Sherlock_Gnomes_2018_Screenshot_1056.jpg|Watson falls to The Top of the London Screenshot_20180827-184929.png|Vidia slides on the Tree frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7111.jpg|Anna and Kristoff fells on the Mountains Robinson_Crusoe_Wild_Life_Screenshot_2372.jpg|May falled down into the Water ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-4038.jpg|Flynn Squint Gupta Raz and Silas sliding in the Wrecking Ship Screenshot_20180820-221358.png|The Superintendent and Professor Bacterio launched on the space Strange_Magic_Screenshot_2403.jpg|Griselda and Sugar Plum slides on Bog King's catle Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-8448.jpg|Mr. Swackhammer strapped to a rocket and was sent up to the moon by the Monstars nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8360.jpg|Surly and Andie falled down in the Bridge Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9312.jpg|Balthazar Bratt launched into the City by Gru lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-1537.jpg|Ted Wiggins slides on the Ground shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6491.jpg|Oscar blasting by Lenny's roar Bandicam 2018-08-24 11-42-23-440.jpg|Condorito and Coné falls on the cave 0DA0B137-A666-4595-8DF5-8E93675B0A83.jpg|Banzou fless on Fireworks and Being Blowed Up rango-disneyscreencaps.com-11587.jpg|Rattleshake Jake slides on the Water great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8070.jpg|Ratigan great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8073.jpg|and Basil falls on the Big Ben minions-disneyscreencaps.com-8505.jpg|Bob and Stuart falls down on The Kevin Chief_McBrusque27s_and_Scuttlebutt27s_death.png rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9950.jpg|Jewel falls down on the Plane Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-10495.jpg|Mayor Phlemming accidentally ejects himself through the rectum Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-5822.jpg|Dennis falling down from The Tower by Dracula Araguntan Death.png|Simian fell on the Bridge Smurfs Lost Village 2017 Screenshot 2232.jpg|Gargamel Smurfs Lost Village 2017 Screenshot 2233.jpg|Monty And Azarel fless away from Smurfette's Power Dogs-heaven2-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|Red falls on the Hole Peck_death.png|Zebedee falled down in the Ice Mousekingdeath.png|Mouse King fall on the Death 4374EF84-61AE-47CC-8882-73AF6B1F742A.png|Mega-Trogg Explode on the death fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-7864.jpg|Willie fell on the Beanstalk angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-7835.jpg|Mime Bird flying in The Pig City Penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-5183.jpg|Agent Classified Corporal Eva and Short Fuse sweepin g on the Boat hop-disneyscreencaps.com-9974.jpg|Carlos sliding in The Easter Factory Justin-knights-valour-disneyscreencaps.com-9929.jpg|Heraclio falled down in the Waterfalls escape-planet-earth-disneyscreencaps.com-8973.jpg|General Shanker fell in the Canyon Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-8035.jpg|Scroop falls to his dead end Maria_death.png|The Beast falled down in the Water 9-disneyscreencaps.com-4622.jpg|Winged Beast falling and slaved to the death Calabar's_death.png|Calabar flies on the Rock Zhong defeat.png|Zhong flying on the Space Screenshot_2017-10-19-16-48-23.png|Black Wolf falls into the Death horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-6164.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff gets hitted a tree and gets hitted on the clif KumbaPunga'sDownfall.jpg|Phango falling to his Death Uranam_death.png|The Evil Queen About to Crash Downfall on the Death Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4407.jpg|Bad Cop fell on the Canyon by Batman Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7932.jpg|Darla Accidently reveals her true colors in front of the audience, and was sent down a trap door lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3993.jpg|Timon & Pumbaa fell in the Waterfalls Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9304.jpg|Gasket trowns and Burned the Death Edgar_defeat.png|Ramon slides on the Ice Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2122.jpg|Sauron falling down as She blasted on the Eye surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-2399.jpg|Cody Maverick falled down on the Wave Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-8739.jpg|Hunter fells on the Thousan Miles of Death minions-disneyscreencaps.com-6817.jpg|Frabice launching on the Ground by Scarlet Overkill launching arthur-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5565.jpg|Animals flying in the Africa Arbrose_death.png|Ted falls on the Jungle Big_Nose_Screams_&_Falls_Down.png|Big Nose falling down on the Ground Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8686.jpg|Plankton blasted on By Spongebob as Shouting "IM A GOFFY GOOBER!" Screenshot_20180909-210559.png|Heavy fall on the Ground by Mario Kicking it Spike_flies_quite_suddenly_off_boat_screamin_like_a_girl.jpg|Spike flies on the boat the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-6885.jpg|Samson falled down on the Tree by Kazar 3 Horseynators defeat.jpg|Hans, Greta and Klaus got crashed by Ferdinand and Guapo pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-8844.jpg|Victoria falls on the Barrel cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10154.jpg|Grem and Acer about to crash on the Bar by Holley Larry_death.png|Ian and the Deer fells slides on the water Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2448.jpg|King Kong falling down on the Cliff igor-disneyscreencaps.com-3854.jpg|Igor, Scamper and Brain after the chase hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-5415.jpg|Granny Puckett falls on the Mountains by Dolph Bad apple defeat.png|Bad Apple flies on by Larryboy overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-7776.jpg|Vincent flies on the birthday ballons nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7179.jpg|Jack Skellington And Zero falls down in the City rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps.com-1088.jpg|Duke of Owls blasted on the Flashlight Senni_death.png|Bowser lauchess into the Vulcans by Mario wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-4152.jpg|WALL-E falls on Axiom coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9974.jpg|Miguel Rivera being trowed by Ernesto Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-4447.jpg|Alpha, Beata and Wolves falls on the Cliff Sing_2016_Screenshot_2050.jpg|Mike about to fall on the Sewers Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-5057.jpg|Kuzco (Llama) and Pacha slides on Bats in the Bridge Strange_Magic_Screenshot_2438.jpg|Bog falling down in the Bridge incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-10162.jpg|Dash Parr falled down on the Jungle after The Chase of Syndrome's henchmen Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-6161.jpg|Zarina fells on the water from the Screaming by James Barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-9015.jpg|Dag lauchess into the Car by Otis 90F86016-352E-4D52-A196-59E55B306E63.jpg|Hunter about to crushed on the Cliff home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7877.jpg|Alamena Slim being kicked by Maggie and Grace Screenshot_20180803-151631.png|Insurance Adjuster Pencil being blowed up Videos Giovanna Caminita will uploading the Video on (October 20, 2018) Category:Crossovers Category:Trents gang spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:Unfinished Category:YouTube